


More Than Enough (Love To Go Around)

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Bisexual Betty Cooper, Bisexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, Figuring out their relationship, Fluff and Smut, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, the trip that changed everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The trip to the cabin in Shadowlake would change everything for this group of friends. When Jughead told Archie about the kiss Veronica and Betty had shared he found himself curious, and one little conversation would change the course of their relationships forever, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning the first chapter of this is mostly shameless smut, but there is an actual story so stay tuned.

They turning point in the relationships of four friends started relatively innocently, a simple conversation between two people leading to an upheaval in their group and causing them all to evaluate their relationships and learn to redefine their ideals of a perfect partner. They were all crowded around the table playing monopoly with their drinks sitting next to them and Archie kept looking between Betty and Veronica with a strange expression. They all knew he was distracted because he was losing the game miserably and finally Veronica sighed and looked at him with her eyebrow raised. 

"What's going on Archie, you've been staring at us like we grew a third head, so out with it." She said and he glanced at Jughead before looking back to them.

"Jughead told me that you and Betty kissed." He said and she shrugged.

"Yeah, it was my first week in Riverdale, at cheerleading tryouts." She said. "Does that bother you?"

"No." He said looking between them again. "I'm just curious."

"About what?" Betty asked.

"I just find it strange, I can't imagine the two of you kissing." He said.

"You want us too right now?" Veronica asked and Betty gave her a look.

"Pervy much?" Betty asked but Veronica stood and pulled her up to her feet.

"He won't stop staring until we do. Let's just get it over with." She said.

"I didn't say you had to kiss." Archie said.

"You implied it." Veronica said.

"Just let them do it Arch, Veronica isn't going to let it go." Jughead said looking at both of them from his spot.

Veronica pulled Betty in before anyone could say anything else, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty, her hands a little lower than was probably polite as she deepened the kiss swipping her tongue over Betty's lower lip, causing her to make a surprised noise. She knew that Veronica was just putting on a show for the boys but she could taste the wine on her mouth. The kiss lasted longer than they'd probably expected before she pulled away and turned to the boys, who were staring with wide eyes.

"Jesus." Archie breathed out.

"I hope you didn't kiss like that in front of the cheerleading squad." Jughead said. astonishment in his voice and Betty laughed softly.

"We didn't." She said as she wiped the lipstick smeared around her mouth. Veronica was staring at the boys with a calculating look on her face before she grinned at them.

"Your turn." She said casually and Archie's head snapped over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"We kissed, it's your turn." She said, her eyes flickering between the boys who both stood quickly looking at her with questioning faces and Betty decided to help her out.

"She's right, it's your turn." She said her eyes floating between them. "I mean, I did tell Jughead that out of the four of us, only you two haven't kissed."

"You really want us to kiss?" Jughead asked and she nodded.

"It's only fair." She said sweetly.

They turned to look at each other with cautious looks on their face and Archie kept glancing at Veronica out of the corner of his eye. Neither of them moved to close the distance and Betty and Veronica shared a look before Veronica huffed.

"Come on boys, it's not a big deal. Me and Betty did it." She said.

"It's only us here, we're all good friends." Betty said.

"Oh for god's sake." Jughead said before he grabbed the front of Archie shirt and yanked him forward. Their lips crashed together clumsily as Jughead put a hand on Archie's waist to steady him as he stumbled into him. Archie made a noise of surprise before he sank into the kiss throwing everything into it. When they separated the stared at each other for a moment before Archie cleared his throat and stepped away slightly.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it." Betty said, the surprise evident in her voice. Veronica looked around at all of them before she stepped up to look at each of them in turn.

"Have you guys ever wondered what's going on under all of these clothes?" She asked motioning to each of them. "Let's find out."

She pulled her dress up and over her head, leaving her in only her underwear as they all stared at her.

"Veronica, what the hell are you doing?" Archie asked. She shrugged.

"What happens at the cabin stays at the cabin right?" She said. "Aren't you curious?"

None of them move for a long moment, just staring at her and they'd all definitely had too much to drink because they had already let it get this far. Betty was the first to move, almost like she couldn't help herself as she reached out and let her hand graze over Veronica's skin just below her bra. She stepped toward her and Veronica kissed her without hesitating as her hands went under Betty's shirt. She moved away for only a moment to yank it over her head before bringing her back in, her hands roaming her skin. She popped the button on her skirt in a practiced move, letting it fall down her legs and onto the floor. Betty felt her hand on her butt as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Come on boys, we're telling you that you can touch anything you want. Join us." She said with a husky edge to her voice.

Her hands went into Betty's hair tilting her head as she laid kisses against her neck, giving Betty a view of the boys who seemed frozen to the spot, just watching. Her eyes met Jughead's and he was the first one to move forward. He seemed trying to avoid Veronica as he kissed her softly and Veronica moved to the side giving him more room as she moved her hand to the clasp of Betty's bra and opened it quickly, pulling the bra down her arms and dropping it to the floor into the rapidly growing pile of clothes and leaving Betty exposed to the room. Betty felt someone touch her breast and knew immediately that it was Veronica from the feel of her hand as she pinched her nipples lightly causing Betty to whimper into Jughead's mouth softly.

Veronica was quick to follow her fingers with her mouth and Betty bit Jughead's lip softly as his hands trailed down her skin to her waist. She shoved at his sweater until he moved away from her to pull it off, giving her the opportunity to observe the room. Archie was still standing by the table, staring at them like he wasn't quite processing what was happening. She held a hand out to him and motioned for him to come closer, he started toward them as if he was pulled to them magnetically and took her outstretched hand as if he wasn't sure what he was meant to do with it. She pulled him closer as Veronica moved her mouth off her breast. Jughead moved behind her and his hands crept up her sides to cup her breast as Archie seemed to be trying to avoid them.

Veronica pulled off her own bra, distracting Betty thoroughly and Archie's eye widened when Veronica pulled him in for a kiss. They let themselves get lost in the feel of one another, and they were careful to only touch their respective partners at first, until Veronica accidentally broke the boundaries when her hand slipped and she touched Jughead low on the abdomen, dangerously close to his dick. Everyone stopped for a moment and looked at each other until Veronica shared a look with Betty, who gave her a small nod, before she pulled him down to her and kissed him hard. After that, it didn't really matter who you were touching, if it caused pleasure it was okay.

It didn't take long before they were all naked, a pile of clothes stacked haphazardly together on the floor and Veronica pushed Betty down onto the couch before she climbed over her and kissed her hard. Betty ran her hands through Veronica's hair and pulled her close until she pulled back with a wink as she slid back down her body. Archie was on the couch behind them and Betty saw him pull Jughead to him for a kiss moments before her eye flew back to Veronica who had shoved her legs apart and positioned herself between them.

"Do you trust me B?" She asked and Betty nodded.

"With my life." She said. Veronica grinned.

"Good." She said.

She leaned down and when Betty felt her tongue swirling around she gasped softly as she gripped the cushion under her head. She moaned softly as Veronica sucked softly at her clit and she was so caught up in the sensations flooding her body from her core that she didn't notice Jughead coming over to her until he touched her face softly and turned her head to him as he kissed her. Veronica kept her ministrations even as Archie came behind her and laid his hands on her waist. When he moved his hand down and pushed a finger into her she gasped softly causing Betty to pull away from Jughead to look at her. Archie grinned at her over Veronica's body as he pulled his finger in and out of her slowly. 

Veronica didn't let it distract her from her goal as she redoubled her efforts causing Betty to arch into her as the moans floated from her mouth. Jughead took her and and moved it from where it was still gripping the cushion, down to his cock and circled it with his own as he stroked the shaft. She felt pressure building behind her belly button and she bit down on her own lip as she bucked her hips. Jughead pulled her lip from the grip of her teeth and kissed her hard just as the orgasm crashed over her. Her entire body shook as she released and Veronica kept moving her tongue through it all, until Betty finally came down. Jughead moved back from the kiss and she began moving her hand on him by herself, leaving his hands free to pull her up into a seated position as he pressed her to him.

He pushed her hand away as they watched Archie work to get Veronica off with his fingers as she rocked back onto them, a look of ecstasy on her face. It didn't take long before her eyes rolled back and her breath came in a long low moan. Betty crawled across the couch, bringing Jughead with her as she went and touched Veronica's face softly as she came back to them. Veronica looked at her for a moment, a question in her eyes, even while she looked hazy.

"You wanted to know what everyone had going on." She said softly. "Swap?"

"Swap." She said and Betty knew she understood what she meant when she crawled around her and pulled Jughead in for a kiss. Betty looked at Archie, who was more than ready and she reached out for him. He watched as she crawled across the couch to him before he reached out and turned her to face Veronica and Jughead. She studied them for a moment, both totally lost in the kiss until she felt Archie's hands on her hips. She looked back at him seconds before he pushed into her and her breath came in a surprised gasp, catching the attention of the two in front of her as they looked at her. Veronica's eyes were heavy lidded as she watched them and Jughead pulled her to the edge of the couch and pulled her legs open before slamming into her.

Betty and Veronica kept their eyes on each other as the pleasure rolled through them and they were close enough together that Veronica could easily pull her down for a kiss. The change in angle made her gasp as Archie began hitting that spot deep inside her. She let out high encouraging moans as he slammed his hip forward and her nails looked for purchase finding it on Veronica's side. Her nails dug in as the pleasure rolled over her, Archie fucking her through the orgasm before he stopped his movements buried fully inside her as she heard him groan and knew he'd hit his release too. They stayed locked together as they watched Jughead work to bring Veronica to the edge. Her voice came in a high keening moments before she gripped Betty's arm hard enough to bruise as her back arched and she sighed out in release. Jughead wasn't far behind as he released.

They untangled from each other and moved to the floor as they laid together, catching their breath. None of them spoke as they laid in the firelight and stared at the ceiling, absorbing what they'd just done together.

"That was intense." Veronica said after a few minutes.

"Yeah." Betty said, the boys echoing the sentiment on either side of them.

They lapsed back into silence after that and at some point, they all drifted off to sleep, one by one, exhausted after the events of the night. One night that would change them forever, there was no going back from what they'd done.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty was the first to wake up the next morning, a little disoriented until it all came rushing back to her suddenly and she sat up quickly. She pulled herself free from the pile of bodies consisting of her friends trying desperately not to wake them. When she finally managed to free herself she dug through the pile of clothes for her own before she glanced back at her friends, none of them had stirred since she'd last looked at them, before she stumbled down the hall and up the stairs to the room she and Jug were staying in. Their clothes were already packed seeing as they were supposed to leave today, but she quickly went through her bag and found a clean outfit to put on before she climbed in the shower. She let the warm water pelt down on her as she leaned against the shower wall, flashes of the night before running through her head as she cleaned her skin. He body was sore from sleeping on the floor all night, and maybe from something else. She shoved the thoughts out of her mind, forcing it to go blank as she finished up.

By the time she got back down stairs the pile of bodies had relocated to other parts of the house, but she hadn't seen any of them on her trip back down so she sat at the breakfast bar to wait for them to come back down. She wasn't sure how long she was sitting there staring at the wall blankly before she heard footsteps and Archie appeared in the kitchen. They glanced at each other for a moment before he cleared his throat and seemed to be trying to look anywhere but at her. They sat in awkward silence until Jughead made his way downstairs moments before Veronica rounded out their group. A heavy silence hung over the room, full of the words the weren't saying as Veronica cleared her throat, staring at the phone in her hand to avoid looking at anyone else.

"Andre will be here in ten minutes to take us home." She said quietly. They all mumbled agreements before moving back up the stairs to grab their bags before quietly making their way to the door, no one speaking as they did so. Andre pulled up not long after and Veronica took a moment to lock the door while he loaded their bags into the car. They all climbed in, and the ride back to Riverdale was spent in utter silence, everyone making an effort to avoid one another's gaze. Betty noticed Andre looking at them strangely a few times but he never voiced his thoughts so she could easily ignore it.

Jughead got dropped off first, then Archie and Betty, before the car speed off toward the Pembrooke. Betty went to her room quickly, avoiding the questions she was sure her mother wanted to throw in her direction, and closed her door tightly sending a message of Do Not Disturb. She threw herself down on the bed and blew out a loud breath, finally releasing the tension in her shoulders now that she had a moment alone, away from the others. She could hardly believe what had happened and she wasn't sure what it meant for them in the long run, what it meant for their friendship moving forward. For god's sake she'd had sex with Archie, full on penetrative sex, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that in the cold light of the morning. They'd had a few drinks, and maybe that had something to do with them letting it go so far, but the more she thought about it the more it made sense.

They'd always been a close knit group, even though they'd had a few setbacks, and there was a trust there between the four of them. They'd die for each other, kill for each other even if it came to that, and she knew it was strange but what they'd done together didn't feel like it was wrong, it felt almost like the natural progression to their relationship. She knew that it wouldn't make sense to anyone else, but it had felt right to her, like that was how they were meant to be, all together. It had been so easy for them to fall into it, and they couldn't even claim that it had been a drunken experimentation, because their drinks hadn't even been that strong and she knew that none of them had been drunk. The alcohol had only lowered their inhibitions but it hadn't made them fuzzy enough that they couldn't have called it quits at any time.

Betty bounced up off the bed and grabbed her laptop out of her bag before settling at her desk, flipping open an unused notebook as she waited for the screen to wake up. She opened an incognito tab, because god forbid if Alice Cooper decided to go snooping and discovered what her daughter was searching for, she'd likely have her committed. Betty's finger's hovered over the keyboard unsure what exactly to search for,  _accidental orgy with my friends?,_ obviously not. She knew that whatever she was feeling it went deeper than that so she fumbled around with her thoughts until she had a few somewhat coherent search options, starting with loving more than one person.

As the results loaded she found a few links to what was obviously porn before she came upon a forum that answered a similar question with a simple answer and a word she knew she'd seen before but couldn't recall what it meant,  _Polyamory._ She took the word and went back to the search bar, heeding much better results. She lost herself in reading about the complexities of the word and what it meant, or could mean for her and her friends. She took a moment to sit back and think about the situation critically, did she love Veronica and Archie the way she loved Jughead, or did she just enjoy them sexually? The answer came to her quickly, she'd loved Archie since they were kids, and when she'd been rejected and started going out with Jughead she'd pushed the feelings aside, convincing herself that they were gone but they'd never truly faded. 

Veronica was harder. Betty had grown up with both Archie and Jughead, and it made since that she loved them both, but Veronica was a wild card. She had blown into town like a tornado, violent and uncontrolled, and had thrown Betty for a loop. At first she'd been jealous because of Archie, but then Veronica had kissed her during cheerleading tryouts and it was like a switch flipped in her brain. Thinking back to that time in her life, everything had been up in the air, and Betty was doing everything to distract herself from everything going on in her family that she hadn't let herself stop to process the way her heart had fluttered after the kiss. She hadn't needed a sexuality crisis on top of everything else, so she'd pushed it down like she did everything else, but that didn't stop her eyes from wondering when she got distracted. No one else noticed but she always shook the thoughts out when she'd stray too far into the realm of lust, not only because Veronica was a girl but also because they were best friends. Then again some of the best relationships were built on that premise.

Betty closed her eyes for a long moment before she went back to her research, and scribbling in her notebook. When she'd crammed all she could into her brain for the day she closed the tabs and cleared her history just in case. Even though she'd used an incognito tab, she didn't want to leave anything to chance. She closed the notebook, with her hastily scribbled words and slipped it into her bag. She was sure that polyamory applied to the way she was feeling about the situation but she was terrified of what the others would think when she brought it up. She knew they needed to talk about what they'd done, and she'd bring it up with them when they did, and she hoped against all hope that they didn't hate her after she did. Their friendship was in a precarious place, and one thing could tip it over into something beautiful, or send them all careening toward jagged rocks, ready to break their friendships and relationships apart in a violent and gruesome end.

To get her mind off the subject and take a moment to herself before approaching the others with her hard earned research, Betty decided a trip to Pop's was in order. The place that it had all started, for a milkshake that would hopefully calm her nerves. 


	3. Chapter 3

Veronica found herself staring at the ceiling of her bedroom thinking over their weekend. She had managed to smile and assure her parents that the trip had been great and relaxing before she escaped to her room with thoughts flying around her brain like a swarm of flies. It was overwhelming to have so much going on in her brain at once. The weekend had started like she had expected, with her and her friends having a good time together, away from all the drama that seemed constant in Riverdale. It had taken a turn when the call from Cheryl came in, setting off a sequence of events she hadn't really expected. Cheryl had been the catalyst but Veronica herself had been the one to instigate what had happened. Kissing Betty had been easy, they were friends and Veronica wasn't too blind to notice that her best friend was attractive, and the kiss between Archie and Jughead had been intriguing in a way she hadn't expected but she wasn't sure what had made her react the way she did. She'd pulled her dress over her head like it was no big deal, and she hadn't expected it to be, she had expected everyone to take it as a joke and for them to go their separate ways, but the mix of alcohol and isolation had pulled together spurring them all into something none of them had prepared for. 

When Betty had touched her skin so lightly, as if she was afraid to admit she wanted to, it had set something off in Veronica's brain and she'd lost herself in the moment, not longer thinking it was a joke. She couldn't help but think that this had been inevitable. They were such a close group of friends, had been through so much together, that the emotions and affection they all held for each other was like a cup under a dripping faucet, everything held in place until it dripped one to many times causing it to spill over the edges, and they were all caught in it. She got a flash of Betty, laid out in front of her, trusting eyes on her face and the irresistible urge to make her feel good. A flash of Jughead kissing her hard, his soft lips distinctly different than Archie's but not bad, and finally Archie watching it all with wide eyes before he joined them. The images were so vivid in her head that she could almost feel them.

They could easily write the incident off as a one time thing, done because they were drinking and hormonal, but something deep inside her protested at the thought of that. The thought that she'd never get to see them all together like that again made her sad but she wasn't sure exactly why. These were her friends and she'd do anything to protect them, but she couldn't protect them from this, from the feelings swirling around her head. Before this she had never thought of Jughead in a sexual or romantic way, but she couldn't deny that they'd had sex and it had been amazing. She couldn't deny that Betty had featured in her dreams though, she hadn't entertained the thoughts she had about her best friend, and when she woke up from those dreams she had always felt a little guilty but she hadn't let it affect the way she was around her. Archie was obviously someone she loved and desired, their relationship had come easy to her, but she remembered what she'd said to him when she first came to Riverdale. She had felt like she and Betty were meant to be friends, maybe they were meant to be more, all of them together, and she didn't want to miss the chance, but it also terrified her that she might actually be in love with more than one person, and had only now realized it. 

She didn't want to betray Archie, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling about Betty, and with Jughead it wasn't exactly love but she thought that maybe it wasn't far off. She had meant for the weekend to be a getaway for them but instead it had shaken their friendship to the core and she wasn't sure how to get back, or even if she wanted to. She found herself hoping that she wasn't the only one feeling the way she was and she was almost self conscious about it even when she hadn't voiced it to anyone yet. She knew that they needed to talk but she wasn't sure if she could face them without combusting on the spot. The weekend had changed so much in such a short span of time that it almost left her breathless. 

She shot off her bed and into the ensuite bathroom, slamming the door behind her and sliding the lock into place before leaning back on it breathing heavily. She was almost sure that she was having a panic attack so she forced herself to focus on the opposite wall as she tried to calm her breathing. When she got back a semblance of control, she stumbled to the sink, splashing cold water over her face before she leaned on her hands looking into the mirror at her wide eyed reflection. She'd ruined everything, and she was sure that her friends were going to hate her. She didn't want them to look at her in disgust, like she was sure they would. Everything had been fine before she'd opened her big mouth and caused chaos like she was known to do. She'd broken their friendship and twisted it into something unrecognizable, and to top it off she was emotionally wrecked, as she loved each of them in a way. She was sure that they'd think she was broken if she ever voiced the thoughts floating around her head.

She wanted in that moment to rewind the clock and go back to before but at the same time she didn't. She jumped when a knock sounded on the door and her mother's voice floated through asking if she was alright, and she wasn't sure how to answer. Was she okay? It was such a loaded question, and she was pretty sure the answer was no. She wasn't okay, her thoughts were a swirling mess of anxiety, panic and what ifs. The knock came again, more urgent this time and Veronica forced herself to compose her face into a pleasant expression before she flipped the lock and opened the door. Her mother had a concerned look on her face but Veronica assured her she was fine as she made her way back to her bed and grabbed her bag off the bedside table.

"I'm going to head to Pop's, I promised my friends we'd meet up before school tomorrow." She told her mother, keeping her voice cheerful to mask the lie. He mother looked at her with her hands on her hips.

"You just spent the entire weekend with them." She said. Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she pasted a smile on her face.

"I know mom, but we have a last minute assignment that we forgot this weekend, we're going to work on it together." She said, hoping she at least sounded convincing. Her mom sighed.

"Okay, Veronica but be home before nine at least." She said and Veronica nodded her affirmation before she continued out of her room and power walked to the elevator. She caught sight of her mother, her arms still crossed as she watched her before the doors slid closed leaving Veronica alone with her thoughts. She pushed them away as she forced her mind to think about anything else, until she made it to the lobby where Andre was already waiting, apparently having received word from her mother. Veronica did roll her eyes this time as she followed him outside and slid into the car. At first she wasn't sure where she wanted to go when he asked, but her mind quickly supplied a place, Pop's, the one place in town that meant so much to all of them. 

The drive to Pop's was spent with Veronica sweeping the thoughts aside every time they tried to creep in, making the drive seem longer than usual but finally they made it. She climbed out and sent Andre away with a wave of her hand as she looked up at the sign on top of the building and an unconscious smile made it's way to her lips as she took a deep breath and stepped into the store. She shouldn't have been surprised when, upon a glance around the diner, her eyes landed on a blond ponytail. Betty had a notebook sitting in front of her on the table and the way she was tearing a napkin in her hands let Veronica know that she was maybe just as anxious as she was so she took a deep breath and marched toward her best friend. She slid into the booth, their eyes meeting over the table before the both glanced down at the table to avoid the awkwardness. The table was enveloped in silence, but they knew, as well as they did, that it wouldn't be long before the boys joined them. They hadn't planned on meeting but no matter what happened in their friendship, they always ended up here, tucked into a booth at Pop's. It was their default.


	4. Chapter 4

Jughead was thoroughly confused by the weekend at the cabin. It had started normally, until Cheryl called and dropped a bomb on them. He hadn't really been angry about the kiss between Betty and Archie, just hurt that she hadn't told him but they'd worked it out. Him telling Archie about Betty and Veronica kissing had been just an offhanded comment with his best friend but Archie had gotten caught up on it, leading them to what had happened. Betty and Veronica kissing had appealed to the primal teenage boy part of his brain, but everything that had happened after that he hadn't seen coming. When Veronica had said it was their turn to kiss he hadn't really thought much off it. He could see that Archie was hesitant but he hadn't thought it was a big deal, not until their lips actually touched.

Kissing Archie was strange because they'd been friends for so long, and Archie was obviously not female, but something had clicked in his head the moment their lips touched. He'd never given much thought to other guys, there had been no lingering gaze in the locker rooms or at the swimming hole, but this was different than that, this was Archie. They had grown up together and kissing him hadn't felt wrong or unnatural, it had felt like something their relationship had been leading to. He loved Betty more than anything in the world, but he obviously had some unresolved feelings for his best friend as well.

Then there was Veronica. They had never been particularly close, brought together by Betty and Archie, but he knew if it came down to it they'd have each other's backs. He'd felt almost guilty about having sex with her, but it wasn't like they'd done it behind their friends backs. Archie and Betty had been there, hell Betty had encouraged it. He'd heard her ask Veronica if she wanted to switch and he'd known what she meant. He thought that seeing Archie and Betty together would piss him off, but in the moment he hadn't really thought about it. It hadn't seemed like something he should be mad about or even jealous about, it had just seemed like fate. Not just Betty and Archie, but him and Veronica included all together. 

It was messing with his head, because it seemed strange how easy it was for them to slip into more intimate contact. It was like a balloon between them, filling with each small touch or look each of them had unconsciously given the others until it exploded in a release of tension. Their friend group had always been abnormally close, and he'd thought that was because they'd seen horrible things together, but maybe that wasn't all it was. They were hormonal teenagers, and this weekend could have been a one off between friends that they'd never speak of again, but he kind of hoped it wasn't. It had brought up feelings and emotions he hadn't even known had been buried and now he couldn't think of any of them without it coming up.

He felt like they'd opened pandora's box of emotions and he wasn't sure how to get them back into it. Betty. Archie, Veronica, each name accompanied in his thoughts by flashes of emotion and images of, not only this weekend, but their entire relationships with one another. Betty brought thoughts of happiness and acceptance, bright smiles and whispered I love yous. Archie brought comfort and familiarity, willingness to see past the surly facade and offers of help. Veronica was different, their relationship a little less developed, but still she brought trust and honesty, expensive perfume and matching sarcasm. It was like they were all puzzle pieces in his mind, fitting into place like they'd always been there, to create a full picture.

The thoughts swirling in his mind almost made him dizzy as he stumbled out of the trailer, avoiding his father's questioning gaze, and climbed onto his bike. He was overwhelmed by the thoughts rushing through his head and the slight feeling of shame and guilt was weighing him down. He needed to run, to get away, like if he went fast enough he could leave his mind and all the questions behind. Their friendship had been shaken and the thought of not being able to fix it terrified him. He didn't know what he'd do if it fell apart. He'd come to rely on them more than he'd ever thought possible and if they'd wrecked it this weekend, he'd be left floating in the wind, the strings holding him down would be cut. 

As he started his bike and speed down the roads of Riverdale, he prayed to any god that may be listening to make this okay. He knew they were in for a long talk and the thought of expressing what he was feeling made him want to throw up. Almost like it had been thought out, his bike coasted to a stop in front of Pop's. It had been the place he'd go when he needed a moment to himself and a place to go when he needed comfort, then it had become a place he'd spend time with his friends. They'd spend hours in a booth together, relishing that they'd made it through another day. It was like a touchstone in their friendship, a place so familiar ti was imprinted in their very DNA.

He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, the bell above it announcing his arrival. He'd somehow known what he'd find when he looked at the booth at the far side of the diner, and he took a calming breath as he made his way to the table. Betty and Veronica weren't talking, but their body language said they were waiting. Waiting for him and Archie, he knew. They didn't make a plan to meet, but the fact that they all ended up here wasn't a surprise. He sat down next to Betty in the booth, causing them to glance at him before they each went back to staring at the table. He folded his hands on the table and said nothing. They'd wait for Archie to round them out. He'd end up there eventually, just like they had.


	5. Chapter 5

Archie found himself staring at the ceiling in his room. When he'd gotten home he'd come straight up and threw himself on the bed, not even greeting his father, his head too full of thoughts. A lot had happened at the Lodge family cabin, and he couldn't quite wrap his head around it. He loved Veronica, but the feelings swirling around him were intense. He had sex with Betty. His best friend, the girl next door, the perfect cheerleader. He couldn't quite believe he hadn't been thrown into an alternate dimension for the night.  When it had started, with Betty and Veronica kissing, he'd been fascinated by their bodies side by side, and he hadn't been sure if he was dreaming but then Jughead had joined them and he'd been thrown back into reality.

He'd been struck by the image in front of him, Jughead and Veronica hadn't been touching each other at first, only Betty and he'd been mesmerized. He'd felt stuck to his spot, like he couldn't move. At the time he hadn't known if he wanted to join in or put a stop to it until Betty had held a hand out for him, then it had been like a magnet, dragging him over to them. Everything had been tame at first, each of them sticking to their partner but then with a slip of a hand it had devolved into a free for all. Their had been hands everywhere and at some point he'd stopped trying to determine who was touching him.

Veronica had been the boldest of them when she had pushed Betty back on the couch and proceeded to do what she wanted with her. Jughead had distracted him for a moment with a kiss, and it had been strange but amazing at the same time, before they both got distracted by the girls when Betty had started making small distinct moans. Jughead had moved away from him then as he went to her side and Archie had moved to Veronica. He could see what she was doing, and the response she was getting and he'd started working over Veronica as he watched.

After that, everything had happened in quick succession and he'd lost himself to the sensations. Now in the cold light of day, what they'd done made him feel vaguely embarrassed even though he knew none of them would ever tell. At the same time, it made sense to him. They'd had sex all together, but it hadn't just been sexual feelings involved. They had all gotten caught up in the sexual part of it, but he knew the overlaying emotions each of them had for the others wasn't a small thing.

With Veronica, when she'd walked into his life it had been like he'd been waiting for her the entire time. Their relationship had been easy to fall into, like it was meant to be. He loved her and he knew that she loved him, even when they hadn't said the words, even when she couldn't. It had made sense to him from the moment they'd met, even if he hadn't fully realized it at the time too caught up in a relationship that wasn't good for him but eventually, when they had finally made it to a relationship it had felt like it had been leading there for a long time.

With Betty, he hadn't thought about it until that night. She had been his best friend, was his best friend, and thinking of her like that had felt wrong, more so after she and Jughead had ended up together. He couldn't look at her without seeing that little girl she had been, and he hadn't realized how much she had changed until recently. Before she had been the perfect girl next door, the one he'd never be good enough for. But then, this weekend had changed everything, bringing up feelings he had long since buried. Him and Betty, they felt inevitable, like it had been written before they even knew what love was.

With Jughead, things were different. They'd been best friends growing up, just like him and Betty and he'd never thought of him like that. He'd never really thought about another guy in any romantic or sexual way, but maybe that was because the world showed you a default image of a boy and a girl. When he thought about Jughead before, he'd just think of his friend, who could sometimes be sarcastic and inappropriate, but now all he saw when he thought of him was the kiss. He had been hesitant at first, but then Jughead had hauled him in like it was no big deal and his mind had gone fuzzy. The kiss was nothing like he'd been expecting, his lips soft and gentle against his.

Everything about this weekend was a mess of thoughts and emotions in his head that he couldn't properly work through. He needed to do something, he couldn't just keep laying there and let the thoughts run rampant. He needed a distraction so he got off his bed and trudged back downstairs to pull on his running shoes. He called a goodbye to his dad before taking off in a jog, trying desperately to clear his mind of the images playing on repeat. He managed to get his mind to go blank, so when he ended up staring at the bright sign glowing on top of Pop's he was surprised to find himself there. 

He stepped into the diner, not sure what drew him there until he saw a group huddled together in a booth at the edge of the diner. They had all looked up when the bell rang, and their eyes on him almost made him want to turn around and run away, instead he squared his shoulders and made his way to the table taking his place in the booth by Veronica. The table was completely silent for a moment as they looked at each other, the tension almost palpable until Veronica cleared her throat.

"So, we have some things we need to talk about."


	6. Chapter 6

The table stayed quite after Veronica spoke and Betty bit her lip as she glanced around at them. Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to speak, not wanting to be the one to break the silence. Veronica cleared her throat again causing all eyes to land on her, and Betty noticed she looked uncomfortable and maybe a little guilty.

"I'm sorry." She spat quickly. Archie turned to look at her.

"For what?" He asked and Veronica looked at each of them in turn before looking down at her hands.

"This is my fault. I was the one who started it, and now things are weird between us." She said and Betty sighed as she reached over the table and touched her hands.

"This isn't all on you V. Any one of us could have stopped it, at any point, but we didn't." She said and Veronica glanced up at her. She gave her a small smile.

"So..." Jughead started. "Let's talk."

They all looked at each other again, neither sure what to say or where to start the conversation. Betty picked at the edge of the notebook she had brought, her heart racing as she thought of how to bring up what she'd researched. She didn't want to make it any more awkward between them if they didn't feel the same but she couldn't just bottle it up. They had opened a can of emotional worms and she couldn't just shove them back down. They were her friends, and she had to trust that they wouldn't judge her.

"This weekend...." She started, refusing to look at any of them even though she could practically feel their gazes on her. "It was intense, and unexpected, but I don't feel like we did something wrong."

"Neither do I." Veronica said quietly and her eyes snapped up to her in surprise. The guys were looking at them, but neither looked angry so she supposed that was a good thing as Veronica spoke again. "This weekend felt right to me, like it's how we're supposed to be."

"Is that even possible though?" Archie asked and they all looked at him. "I mean, I felt what you did, that it was right but is it really?"

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked and Archie bit his lip.

"I mean, can you really be with more than one person in a relationship?" He asked and Betty glanced at all of them.

"So it wasn't just me? Everyone felt it?" She asked. They all looked to her and agreed quietly. She glanced around the diner to make sure they weren't being overheard, but the only other people around were an old couple on the other end of the diner. She took a deep breath and pushed her notebook to the middle of the table. "I did some research, to make sense of what I was feeling."

She flipped it open and they all skimmed over it and Veronica smiled up at her before pulling it over to her to read fully before passing it around. Once everyone had read through it she pulled it back over to her and everyone was quite as they absorbed what they'd just learned, but the tension between them had eased. Pop came over asking them if they wanted to order anything, and each of them got a milkshake along with a large basket of fries for the whole table to share. Archie waited for him to leave the table before he leaned forward on his arms.

"So there's a word for it. Polyamory seems like it fits us, at least I think so." He said looking at each of them. "This weekend illuminated some things for me, and I hope that you all feel the same, because I don't want to lose this."

"I'm on the same page Arch." Jughead said beside her.

"Me too." Betty said.

"Me too." Veronica echoed and for the first time since they'd sat down they were all smiling, until Veronica glanced around the table. "I do have a few questions though."

"Ask away. We can figure it out together." Betty said.

"Well is it always going to be a...." She glanced around the diner. "group project? I liked what we did together, but I also might want alone time with Archie, or you Betty, or Jughead."

"It doesn't have to be." Betty assured her. "I get it, alone time is good."

"What about other people?" Jughead asked looking at them. "I mean, are we allowed to be with other people outside our group, because I don't think that's something I want."

"I saw in the research that Betty did that you can have closed poly or open poly relationships." Archie said. "We just have to talk about it, but I agree with Jughead, I don't want anyone else."

Betty and Veronica glanced at each other for a moment. "I agree."

"Closed it is then." Veronica said.

They went quite again as Pop delivered their milkshakes and fries. Betty's mouth started watering as the smell of the fries entered her nose, she hadn't eaten since breakfast.They all took a few minutes to enjoy some food before they began the discussion again. Betty started this time as she looked at them.

"We've all been friends for a while but I think we need to spend some time together as more than that. Figure out how our relationships work as non-platonic ones." She said and Veronica nodded her head.

"I agree." She said. "You could spend the night with me, and Archie and Jughead can spend the night together and we can talk about what we want out of our relationships separately."

"Then we could switch." Jughead continued her thought. "And Veronica and I can spend some time together, and you and Archie can spend some time together."

"It's a good idea." Betty said looking at them. "That way we can figure out how we work together as more than friends, then we can spend some time all together and figure out how it all works together."

"We have a plan." Archie said. "We can do this."

"We can do this." Betty echoed, the happiness clear in her voice as she put her hand in the middle of the table. "Together."

"Together." They echoed placing their hands on top of hers.

They spent a little while longer at the diner before saying good bye. Betty sent a text to her mother to let her know she was staying with Veronica for the night and she kissed Jughead lightly before sending him off with Archie. They ride back to the Pembrook only took a few minutes in the car and they went to Veronica's room immediately when they got there. Betty was a little nervous, especially when Veronica locked her bedroom door before coming closer to her. They had some things to talk about but Betty found herself distracted as Veronica changed into a silk negligee to sleep in. She turned and offered a second one to Betty who took it and quickly changed. As she and Veronica stared at each other in silence her eyes kept getting caught on the skin exposed by the skimpy outfit. Veronica's smirk told her she knew what Betty was staring at as she sauntered over and pulled her down for a kiss.

Betty wasn't used to being the taller one in a relationship but she found she didn't mind. Her arms instinctively went around Veronica's waist, and she noticed that the other girl was soft against her. She was surprised when Veronica shoved her backwards, and she stumbled and landed on the bed. Veronica laughed quietly as she climbed onto the bed to continue their kissing, and Betty hands fell to her hips where her negligee had ridden up slightly. She tentatively pushed her hands under it and up to rest against Veronica's rib cage and the other girl set up and pulled it over her head. Betty raised an eyebrow at her.

"What was the point of even putting it on?" She asked and Veronica shrugged.

"I didn't know you were going to get so handsy." She said and Betty's face flushed.

"Sorry." She said quickly and Veronica smirked.

"Don't worry. I don't mind." She said before she slipped back off the bed and held her hand out to Betty. "We need to shower for school."

"We're supposed to be talking about our relationship." Betty protested half-heartedly.

"We will." she said and pulled Betty fully off the bed and into the bathroom. "But first, we need to get clean."


	7. Chapter 7

Veronica was feeling confident as she took of all of her clothes, leaving her bare for Betty to look at. Before this weekend they'd never been fully naked in front of one another but she could see the way Betty's eyes roamed her body as she turned to flip the water on. Betty was still standing by the door with fully dressed and Veronica resolved to fix that. She sauntered over to the other girl and pulled the negligee over her head, folding it up and putting it on the edge of the counter with her own, before turning back and helping her remove her underwear.

She let her eyes trail over Betty's frame for a moment before she took her hand a drew her into the shower stall, the warm water fogging up the glass. She pulled Betty in for another kiss, swiping her tongue over her lip, begging for entrance. She was surprised when Betty parted her lips slightly and allowed her in but she quickly began sucking on her tongue as her hands roamed her body. She felt Betty Brush her thumbs over her nipples and she gasped. It was different form Archie, mainly because Betty's hands were soft and free of calluses but she made a needy sound as Betty rolled her nipples between her fingers, heat pooling between her legs. Betty pushed her gently against the shower wall before moved her mouth away to suck a bruise into Veronica's collarbone.

Veronica was so caught up in the sensations that she didn't notice that Betty hand taken a hand away from her breast until she felt a light touch between her legs and her body jerked. Betty pulled away suddenly and looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Betty murmured. "I just wanted to try it."

"It's okay B, you just surprised me." She assured her. Betty studied her face for a moment and Veronica pulled her back in for a kiss. "It's really okay. Please, do it."

Betty nodded before going back to her neck, trailing kisses along it as she ran her fingers along Veronica's opening. She seemed to hesitate for a moment before she pushed a finger in and Veronica gasped as she held onto her shoulders. Betty added a second finger quickly as she pumped in and out of her and Veronica found herself grateful for the water rushing around them, as it muffled the sound of her moans slightly. She pulled Betty back up for another kiss as her hand worked between them, and she nibbled on her lips. Betty moved her hand down to lift Veronica's leg slightly to get a better angle and Veronica saw stars as she curved her finger over that spot deep inside her with each pass. 

She shoved her face into Betty's shoulder to further muffle the sounds coming from her as Betty worked her over until she felt the heat building low in her abdomen. She set her teeth in Betty's shoulder as the orgasm crashed over her. Betty slipped an arm around her to keep her standing as she pulled her fingers out of her slowly. Veronica held on to her until she felt like she could stand on her own before she stepped away and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"So I did good?" Betty asked shyly and Veronica laughed softly.

"You did amazing B." She said.

They spent a few more minutes under the spray, actually washing themselves before they turned it off and stepped out. The dries off together before slipping back into their negligees and stepping back into the bedroom. Veronica pulled Betty to the bed and they sat cross legged, facing each other and she sighed.

"So the sex stuff is great, but I don't want our relationship to only be about that." She said and Betty smiled softly.

"Me either." She said. "I was thinking about this weekend when I was doing my research and I realized that...."

"What Betty?" Veronica asked. She was genuinely curious.

"I realized that I love you, and Archie, in the same way that I love Jug." She said softly. "It's okay, if you don't feel the same."

"I do." Veronica said hastily. "I do feel the same, about all of it."

"That's good because I get what you're saying about not wanting sex to be our whole relationship." Betty said taking Veronica's hands in her own. "I'd like to take you on a date, if you want."

"I'd love that B." She said softly, kissing her lightly before pulling back. "I wonder what the boys are doing."

"I hope they're okay." Betty said and Veronica looked at her.

"Why wouldn't they be?" She asked and Betty bit her lip.

"Well neither of them have ever really been with a guy before. It's different, with you and me, I guess. Everyone's on the spectrum but it might be harder for them to accept they have feelings for someone of the same sex that it was for us. They've both identified as straight before this weekend." She explained and Veronica bit her lip.

"They'll work it out. I know they will." She said looking at Betty.

"I hope so." She said and Veronica sighed as she glanced at the clock.

"We should be getting to sleep, but we'll see them tomorrow. We'll know then." She said softly and Betty nodded.

"You're right." She said and they slid down onto the bed and covered up.

Veronica stared at the ceiling in the dark listening to their breathing as she thought about what they were talking about. She was sure that Jughead and Archie would work it out, but she had to admit that Betty had a point, it was different for guys, especially for an all american boy next door type like Archie but she hoped that they were able to talk about it. Their relationship was important and she wanted them to be able to express that to one another. She was lost in thought until Betty turned to her and pulled her until the were facing one another and wrapped her arm around her. Veronica smiled in the dark and leaned over to place another kiss to her lips before snuggling into her. They fell asleep wrapped together, and Veronica was content but it still felt like a part of them was missing and she knew exactly who they were. One day they'd be able to share a large bed all together, and she couldn't wait for it.


End file.
